The present proposal is for supplemental funds for project 2R01 MH 31017-02. This project has been approved (with funding anticipated on December 1, 1978) for four years, with direct cost support totalling $565,847 over the four years. It was subsequently determined by our research and administrative staff that the project could not meet its objectives at that reduced level of funding. The entire proposed project and its budgetary needs were extensively re-evaluated by Wright Instutute staff, by two independent experts in the field (Drs. T. Wilson and S. Agras), and by the project monitor, Dr. J. Breiling. On the basis of this re-evaluation of the project and the original budget proposed (i.e., $686,868), it was found that a number of specific budget additions and reductions were necessary if the goals of the project are to be achieved. The overall project may be described as follows. A four-year study is proposed to evaluate the clinical utility of a social learning based family therapy model designed for use with young adolescent delinquents. Our the four-year period, 40 adolescents, each with at least three prior police-reported offenses, will be treated using this model. Their police records before, during, and after treatment will be compared to two community control groups (each with N equals 40). Extensive outcome and process data will be gathered from the experimental group to provide for (1) multi-level analyses of effectiveness; and (2) in prediction of later criminal activity. Finally, the treatment techniques themselves will be thoroughly evaluated and described to facilitate dissemination of the model to on-line agencies. Briefly, the funds requested in this proposal would allow for an external evaluation of the outcome data, better coordination of the multi-measure outcome data to be collected, more time devoted to the development of clinical technology, and more effort on the part of the principal investigator to oversee the project.